callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is the last missionThis is the End in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves killing Makarov for vengeance. The player starts out wearing Juggernaut Suits, and takes the role of Price. Plot Captain Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in a Dubai hotel. They begin in bomb squad suits, as Nikolai taps the security feed. The two gun down various mercenaries assigned to protect Makarov. Working their way up to his location, an enemy chopper fires on them and destroys their armor. Informed that Makarov is heading for another helicopter on the roof, Price and Yuri are given a few minutes to stop him. They almost have him, but then the escape helicopter fires on the building, partially collapsing it and wounding Yuri; a piece of debris going through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Price platforms through the wreckage and finds his nemesis. Jumping from the roof onto the helicopter, he hijacks it, but as a result of Price's attack, the pilot inadvertently fires a shot into the controls, causing it to crash. Price awakes to find Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a dropped pistol. Makarov regains his composure and steals the gun, but Yuri arrives just in time and shoots him, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, and Price quickly heaves himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After beating up Makarov, Price wraps a steel cable around his neck, strangles him with it, and finally breaks the glass roof they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hung and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Trivia *This is the only campaign mission (there being a spec ops mission, "Invisible Threat") in the entire Modern Warfare series that the player wears an EOD suit, better known as Juggernaut armor. *The player (Price) speaks during this mission, which is very rare in the entire Modern Warfare series. *If you didn't press melee button within time on helicopter, The pilot will kick Price as he falls. *The pistol that Price and Makarov try to get at the end is a Gold Desert Eagle. *As with the previous games in the Modern Warfare series, this last mission of the campaign has the main character crawling towards a sidearm to kill the main antagonist. *Strangely, if you didn't manage to reach the gun after chopper falls. Makarov will pick the gun without stomping Price's hand and say the same line "Goodbye, Captain Price" and shoots. The mission failed message will appear "Makarov killed you". Yuri will not be present. *This is also the only ending in the trilogy where "Soap" doesn't kill the main antagonist and isn't present. *This is one of only three times that you play as Captain Price in the Modern Warfare trilogy; and the first that its not a flashback. *Price ends the game, and the Modern Warfare trilogy, smoking a cigar, much as he was smoking a cigar at the beginning of the first non-training mission of the Modern Warfare trilogy, "Crew Expendable." *This mission takes place in 2017, which means that the Modern Warfare series takes place over the course of 21 years. Gameplay of the mission Dust to Dust thumb|300px|left|Captain Price wearing juggernaut armor. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3